


As You Wish

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex has to leave early in the morning to catch his flight back home, so Nursey makes sure he won't forget him with hickeys and movie references.</p>
<p>
  <i>It was their last night together before Dex had to fly back home to spend the rest of his summer with his family. Nursey tried not to mind too much, after all he had had Dex to himself for half of the break, it wouldn’t be fair to keep Dex away for the whole holiday.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That doesn’t stop him from marking Dex up enough to hopefully last him until Nursey could get his mouth on him again though. And he wasn’t being shy with it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This has a lot more feelings than originally planned... whoops?
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

It was their last night together before Dex had to fly back home to spend the rest of his summer with his family. Nursey tried not to mind too much, after all he had had Dex to himself for half of the break, it wouldn’t be fair to keep Dex away for the whole holiday.

That doesn’t stop him from marking Dex up enough to hopefully last him until Nursey could get his mouth on him again though. And he wasn’t being shy with it.

He litters every available bit of Dex’s skin with hickies, preening at the encouraging noises and moans Dex makes as Nursey slowly makes his way down Dex’s chest.

Dex is spread out underneath him on Nursey’s large king sized bed, arms splayed as he locks his legs around Nursey’s waist, trying to grind their dicks together with every hickey Nursey sucks into his skin. Dex always was a squirmer, and Nursey’s thankful his parents are out as Dex whines, high and loud, with every bite Nursey gives him.

“Be patient baby, I gotta mark you up before you leave me.”

“I’m only going home asshole, hurry up and fuck me.” Nursey stops for a second, mock glaring at his boyfriend who’s grinning cheekily back at him. His hair was in disarray around his head on the pillows, and his chest is flush right down to his navel with a blush that unfortunately hides some of Nursey’s hard work.

“What? You want to leave without a proper goodbye? I’m shocked you don’t want to make this last Will, I’m really shocked.” Nursey starts rocking as he speaks, feeling his dick push down against Dex’s own. Dex practically howls.

“You’ve been kissing me for forty minutes without touching me, please.”   
  
“Forty minutes really?” Nursey leans down again to lick a stripe up the centre of Dex’s chest, shifting slightly so that he can bite at Dex’s right nipple, reaching a hand up from the sheets to play with the other one while he sucks, adding teasing little nibbles every now and then while Dex thrashes. He had always been sensitive there, and Nursey was that much of an asshole that he would exploit it whenever he could.

Dex’s hand don’t leave their position from under the pillows, and Nursey knows that it’s to stop himself from touching them both. For all he complained, he loved Nursey making him wait.

Leaving Dex’s nipple with a kiss, Nursey breaks away to smirk. “Maybe we should make it an hour huh? I know you could do it for me baby. I haven’t even started on your back yet.” He leans up onto his knees, arms coming to bracket Dex’s shoulder as he leans in, just stopping short of being able to kiss him “Or your hips.” Dex’s eyes were glowing, half lidded but lit as he throws his head back and moans, writhing against Nursey again, unable to stop himself. “Or your ass, you know how I love to mark your ass. Show everyone that the best piece of ass in America belongs to one Derek Malik Nurse.” To prove his point, Nursey reaches down to grab a handful, mainly just getting at Dex’s hip but not caring in the slightest.

It wasn’t often he got Dex like this, willing to just lie back and take everything Nursey could give him. Normally he was the one on top, because Nursey loved his boys dick, he really did, the way it filled him and the way Dex’s eyes would glaze over whenever Nursey rode him. But Dex sometimes had a problem with letting others take care of him, and that transferred over into their sex life. So it was nice to have Dex pliant and willing under his fingertips and his mouth.

They were each other’s, and not in a possessive way. Rather, a once in a life time, soul mate type of way. Although both were too stubborn to admit it. Dex didn’t like thinking about the future and Nursey didn’t like to think in absolutes.

Although, with Dex warm and willing underneath Nursey, maybe he could admit to it.

“Derek please, please fuck me now. I need it, please.” It was such a nice sound to hear Dex beg, but Nursey was always one to resist. Dex bruised like a peach, the hues always sitting nicely underneath his freckles, and he needed to leave something on his boy so that Dex could walk away with something Nursey had given him. Something fairly permanent.

And this wasn’t counting the small book of poetry he had written and snuck into Dex’s bag.

“Roll over.” Nursey is quick to untangle Dex’s legs from around his waist as Dex forgets them in his eagerness to turn over and nearly topples them both, causing Nursey to grin for a second. Nursey has to push his Dex’s ass down though as he shifts up onto his knees, shoulders still on the bed as he presents himself.

“I’m not fucking you yet babe I’ve gotta mark you first, and then i’m gonna prep you.”

The outraged whine he gets makes him chuckle, running his hand up and down the expanse of Dex’s back and ass. Dex leans into it like a cat, arching his back gracefully and stretching his legs out, pointing his toes before catching himself. He grunts, and Nursey’s frowns for a second at the disgruntled sound before he catches the shift of Dex’s hips and the way the mattress was shaking.

“If you come now, I’m still gonna fuck you.” Dex was normally a one orgasm kind of guy, but the bitten off whine from deep in his chest promised something new. Something that went straight to Nursey’s dick. Unable to stop himself, he jerks himself off for a second, just enough to ease the pressure off, he wanted Dex to come first.

“That what you want baby? Want to come against the sheets before I fuck you till you come again?” He lays himself over Dex, shifting his weight onto his arms so he can rut against his baby’s ass, letting Dex do most of the work as he humps against the bed.

“Yes, please. Der, please.”

Nursey gives the back of Dex’s neck a sloppy kiss for every little strangled noise he makes, sucking down his spine for every full on moan.

“Come for me then sweetheart.” Nursey nips at Dex’s ear, whispering into his hair. “You always come so nicely for me babe. Wanna see you lose it. Before I make you lose it again.” A kiss to Dex’s temple. “And again.” Another to the nape of his neck. “And again.” The last one is to Dex’s shoulder blade, and he bites and nibbles at the skin as Dex shouts, coming untouched on the bed sheets.

“Derek-“ The flush on Dex’s neck is burning under Nursey’s lips, fiery and hot, like his personality. The one Nursey loved.

“That’s it baby.” He rubs over Dex’s side with his fingertips, working them into the muscle as he slowly starts to kiss downwards, much like he did with Dex’s chest.

“Derek.”

“Shh baby come on. You want to turn over?” The barely there nod gets Nursey moving instantly, carefully helping Dex turn over. He lies by Dex’s side, helping Dex curl up against his arm while he peppers kisses across his face. “You did so well baby. We can stop if you want. No hard feelings. I know how I tire you out.” He watches as Dex rolls his eyes at his wink, shaking his head.

“No, I just need a little breather. Could you get me some water?”

“You really that worked up from me kissing you all over huh?”

“Shut your fucking face.” Dex covers his eyes with his arm, batting at Nursey but still staying close. Nursey sometimes forgot how Dex could get. He always felt vulnerable after getting off, especially if he was bottoming.

“As you wish.” Nursey tries to get up, but not before Dex has dragged him in for a kiss, one so sweet in comparison to what they were just doing.

“Please don’t start quoting The Princess Bride, my brain’s too fried right now you dork!”

“As you wish.” Nursey repeats, rolling off the bed and running out of the room to avoid Dex’s swatting hands. He was completely naked and hard beyond belief, but this was his home, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before.  


He gets them both a glass of water, and sidles back up to the room. When he gets back upstairs, he stops in the doorway for a second, just looking at how Dex was so loose and happy looking. The flush still visible, framing the hickies all over him nicely.

“My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!” He exclaims dramatically, pretending to go and throw one of the glasses of water over Dex who shrieks and rolls to the other side of the bed.

It gets Nursey laughing, going over and handing one of the glasses to Dex who scowls at him.

“You asshole!” Dex takes the glass though, gulping half of it down in one go.

 Nursey bats his eyes at him, pouting “You love me though.”

“Yeah yeah, you keep thinking that.” Dex rolls his eyes, but he kisses Nursey’s pout away before taking both of the glasses and stretching to put them on the bedside table. “So are you going to fuck me or not?”

“As you w-“ Nursey doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Dex has tackled him onto the bed, going for Nursey’s sides as Nursey thrashes about and curses, letting out high pitched giggles as Dex goes for all his ticklish spots.

This leads to wrestling, grabbing hands going for sides and hips, and frantic mouths find each other in the flurry.

“You sure you don’t just wanna jerk me off? I’m cool with that too.” Dex is straddling him, grin wide and mischievous as Nursey tries to rock up against Dex’s ass. Dex just shifts his weight up though, not letting Nursey get any friction.

“Nah I want you to fuck me. You need to leave some bruises on my ass too you know. I want to feel you in more than one way on the plane back.” Dex teasingly drops down, grinding back on Nursey’s dick for a split second, arching his back and throwing his head back, moaning loudly before getting off. He was such a tease, but he was Nursey’s tease.

“You dirty son of a bitch.” Nursey laughs, manhandling Dex so that he’s on his back, legs open and inviting as he looks at Nursey through his eyelashes with a pout. The sultry look does things to Nursey and Dex knows it, smirking at the twitch it causes in Nursey’s dick.

He’s quick to ruin it though, snorting when Nursey sticks his tongue out. “You know it babe, now come on. Eat me out.”

“Oh you old romantic.” Nursey rolls his eyes, but he sits back on his knees so he can reach over and grab the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

Throwing it down beside him, he pushes at Dex’s legs to get him to shift up so that he can lie down. His legs are hanging off the end of the bed but it doesn’t matter. What matters is what’s now in front of him. He shuffles Dex’s legs over his shoulders, lifting them up slightly so he can have better access.

“If it gets too much for you, just tell me okay.” With one last look up, he watches as Dex nods.

“I will dweeb, now come on. Eat me out.”

Dex isn’t anywhere near loose, not yet. So Nursey gets to work. He starts by biting at Dex’s cheeks, sucking more marks into the flesh, thumbing at Dex’s opening at little, ghosting the pads of his thumbs over and over the entrance until he replaces them with his mouth. Licking at the rim first, he gently starts to work Dex open with his tongue, licking and sucking until he can finally work his tongue in. It’s practically heaven feeling the muscle there squeeze around his tongue, hearing the cut off whimpers and shouts as he works his tongue around.

When he finally feels Dex start to loosen up, he reaches out blindly until he can reach the lube. It’s messy as he tries to open the cap, getting it all over his hands in his rush to start fingering Dex. His chin is wet with his own spit, and he’s delighted to see that Dex’s dick had started to come back to life when he had last managed to look.

He starts with one finger, easing it slowly so that Dex can get used to the feeling before slowly starting to pump it in an out. Dex had shuddered at the cold before getting used to it, and Nursey props himself up on Dex’s knee so that he can see his reactions. His own dick falls to the wayside as he watches Dex’s head thump against the pillows, mouth open as gasping as Nursey finally starts to add another finger. Scissoring them, he waits a few seconds before starting to feel around, and it’s not long before he finds Dex’s prostate. Dex nearly shakes the house with how loud he moans, hips thrusting against Nursey’s fingers as he cries out. His dick was now fully hard, and he was leaking pre come all over his stomach.

“Alright greedy, you can have my cock soon. I just have to prep you first properly.” Nursey never wanted to hurt Dex, so maybe he always took a little too long when he prepped him, but he knew it was worth as it he slowly eased his third finger in, rubbing at Dex’s sweet spot, hearing his baby whimper and feeling his ass clench around the digits.

“Derek please, I’m ready please.” Dex could barely speak, panting out his request. And who was Nursey to deny him?

“Alright baby, come on. I’ll fuck you now.” Easing out his fingers, he fumbles a little with the condom. But it’s only a few seconds before he’s easing into Dex. Dex freezes, hands caught in the bedsheets as Nursey slowly pushes himself in.

The feeling would be enough to get him off, if he could just stay there for a while it would be enough. And then Dex is unfreezing, a low sigh of relief mixed in while his drawn out moan, one that Nursey echoes.

“Move-“ Dex is slurring. “Move.”

So Nursey does. Slowly he starts, only speeding up once Dex whimpers. Having found his prostate Nursey starts to speed up, leaning over so that he can hold Dex’s face in his hands while he fucks into him, deep and satisfying while Dex responds in kind with noises of his own.

Nursey can feel Dex’s cock brushing against his abdomen, and he slows his pace enough so that he can get his hand on it. He wanted Dex to come first, but he was close himself. It was only becoming apparently now, with the mixture of heat and feeling and sweat.

He was so so close.

“Baby m’close, you want me to come in you?” Or on you or?” His breathing stutters, the heat of his orgasm building quickly in the pit of his stomach.

“In me, with me.” Dex’s eyes are closed so he doesn’t see Nursey nod, but that’s the best he can do. He gets a hand on Dex’s dick fully, fingers sliding through the mixture of pre come and lube there. All it takes if a few tugs, and he can feel Dex coming, hot all over his hand, and that’s his tipping point.

He whites out when he comes, but he knows that he moans, deep from his chest as he does. The feelings of Dex pulsing around him, the fact that he knew he was the one to cause Dex’s orgasm gets him.

Trying to not land on anything important, Dex flops to the side once they’re both done, grimacing at the feeling on his over sensitive cock. He barely manages to get the condom off and tied before he’s flopping backwards, curling into Dex’s side.

He can’t do much more than pant and look at Dex, so he does just that. Lying on Dex’s out stretched arm, he watches the rise and fall of his chest, the flush that was slowly receding with every even breath Dex took. With shaky hands, Nursey reaches out a hand and lays it over Dex’s heart. Feeling the beat there. His hand stays there when Dex lazily turns his head to look at him, eyes a golden brown as he smiles dopily, looking truly fucked.

Clumsily, he grabs for Nursey’s other hand, and Nursey clings back, resting their hands over his own chest while Dex’s free hand plays with Nursey’s hair. They don’t say much for a few minutes, just stay together, wrapped up, sweat cooling and eyes going hazy as they stare at each other.

“We better get cleaned up.” Dex, always the voice of reason lets go, and Nursey whines at the lack of contact before Dex has their hands linked together again. “Come on, we’ll have to shower and go back to bed. I’m up early for my flight.”

“As you wish.” Nursey’s suddenly sleepy, but he follows Dex into his en suit. They wash each other in the shower, slowly and quietly, letting the water wash over them and practically drown any other noise. They dry each other after, yawing into each other’s faces.

There’s something so domestic in the way that they both change the bed sheet, something so intimate and natural that Nursey can feel nothing but warmth as he climbs back into bed.

Dex sets his alarm, and Nursey waits until he’s finished before snuggling right up to his chest, using him as a pillow instead of the perfectly good one he had. Dex just loops his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

“I don’t want to go home you know.” The lights are out, and the whispered confession in the dark doesn’t seem real. “I wouldn’t leave you if I didn’t have to.”

“I know Will.” Nursey isn’t crying. But there’s something in his throat that he can’t seem to get past.

“I’ll really miss you when I get home.”

“What you’ll miss the sex?” Nursey sounds hollow, and he doesn’t mean to snap. But he’d miss Dex too. More than he would care to admit.

“Nah not really, I’ll just miss you.” Nursey didn’t think Dex’s grip could get any tighter but it does, just a fraction.

“Hey, Dex.” Nursey hesitates, wondering if Dex would know what he meant, underneath the previous joking and teasing tone he had used before, something he finds that he had always meant. “Farm boy, fetch me that glass of water.” Dex pauses, and Nursey hears his heart stop for a second, before he’s reaching over for the glass of water, pushing it against Nursey’s lips for a second, letting Nursey drink before putting it back.

“As you wish.”


End file.
